


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - M/M Bracket #6 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Grimmauld Place, M/M, March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Foreshortened view of everything: Remus tries his best to make Grimmauld Place feel less like home to Sirius.





	

Grimmauld Place is too quiet. It's always been too quiet; this place where Sirius could never speak because what he had to say didn't matter, at best. Occasionally Kreacher creaks a floorboard overhead or insolently drops a teacup. Sirius can hear the portraits mutter behind the sheets he nailed over their faces.

But it's too quiet.

And then Remus arrives in a flash of green floo, pops the cork from a bottle of liquor with a _ping!_ off one of the suits of armor, bears a radio already blaring the Weird Sisters. He rattles the cabinets. Laughs. Thumps the headboard.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "foreshortened view of everything."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR REMUS/SIRIUS IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeNzP6kQEUJIibj0k3v8VfOaiClrmWGci9HtB1QobRIGgSjFQ/viewform)


End file.
